My Brother is Famous?
by clalexander
Summary: Ally is a 12 year old girl currently residing in a adoption center. What happens when she gets a call being told that she has a brother, and he's famous? (A Team Crafted FanFic) Rated T for violence and mature themes. Possible other stuff too. No swears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewritten version of the old story (called "Adam's Sister") as I thought it was very amateurish and I wanted to rewrite it. Feel free to check it out, but trust me, this one is better. Plot changes will be made.**

"Get down here right now!" I heard one of the caretakers shouting at one of the other children. Of course this wasn't surprising, considering the fact that I had been in the abusive adoption center since I was only five years old. The caretakers were always forcing us to do all the chores and barely even feeding us. There was rarely any free-time and it was pretty sad...

 _Flashback_

I was sitting in the car, quietly humming in my car seat. We had just started our drive to the grocery store a couple of minutes ago, and Mom and Dad were busy talking to each other. I didn't mind much, since I wasn't a big fan of talking in the first place. I had always been daydreaming, often humming to myself as I was then.

All of a sudden, I was jerked forward, my body pushing against the seat-belt. The breaks had just activated. I looked out the front window just as we crashed into a car. We hadn't stopped quickly enough. My head slammed against the window beside me, most likely giving me a concussion. That was the least of my worries. In front of me, the horrifying sight of blood pouring from multiple wounds on each of my parents' bodies was happening. The front window had shattered. The glass was spread out, reaching from the floor, all the way up to both of their heads. They were both slumped over, obviously unconscious.

I wondered if the guy we crashed into had suffered a similar fate, but I didn't bother looking. Soon, an ambulance and a few police cars had surrounded us and we were taken to the hospital.

That was where I found out that both of my parents were dead and I was left with nobody left in my life, other than my own sad soul. I cried for hours, even after arriving at the adoption center. I had learned of their abusive behavior almost instantly. When I hadn't stopped crying, they were sick of it.

 _End of Flashback_

That was pretty much my life story. I was simply another slave to the caretakers here, and that hadn't changed. I was currently scrubbing the floor to avoid being yelled at it. Of course, the'd probably complain about it one way or another no matter what I did.

Suddenly, one of the evil witches handed me a phone, mumbling an "It's for you," and speeding off, most likely to yell at someone. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Is this Ally?" A voice asked from the other side. I nodded, but quickly realized they couldn't see me.

"Mhm. This is her," I replied in a quiet voice, having not known the person. I started to get excited, hoping that it might be possible that I might be receiving freedom.

"Okay...Well, hello, Ally. My name is Mr. Brown and I'm calling to tell you something very important that I've just found out about you..." The caller's voice trailed off. He seemed nervous.

"What is it?" I asked, excitement evident in my voice.

I was anxious to know what he was going to say next, but I never thought I'd hear the words he said, "You have a brother, Ally."

I was silent for a few minutes, shocked by this news. I had always been told I was an only child. "Ally?" Mr. Brown asked, probably getting impatient. I hummed in response, encouraging him to elaborate further. "His name is Adam, Adam Dalhberg." I almost screamed in delight at the name. _Adam Dalhberg as in SkyDoesMinecraft?_ I thought.

"Well, um...Is he going to adopt me?" I asked, trying not to squeal.

"Hold on, I'll ask him. I'll call you back in a few minutes," Mr. Brown said before hanging up. I sighed, relieved I could let out my wild emotions. I squealed, but covered my mouth realizing that I was still at the adoption center. I held the phone in my hand and waited patiently for the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I'm writing even more today. I hope you guys enjoy this...I think its way better than the original.**

 _Adam's POV_

RING! RING! RING! I heard the obnoxious ring of my phone. We weren't actually recording yet, so I told the other guys I had to check the phone. They were in their separate recording rooms, but we all had our own phone numbers for each room and a house phone number. I stood up, taking off my headset and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Is this Adam Dalhberg?" A male voice asked.'

"Yup," I replied. I didn't recognize the voice, so I wondered if my phone number had been leaked somehow and this was a fan. _But he sounds like an adult, so most likely not. He's also pretty professional-like..._ I thought, shrugging.

"Good, good. I'm calling from a Canada, and I've just found out something important..."

"What is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, you see...We were doing some DNA tests and found that you had a twelve year old sister by the name of Ally Preece. She's your sister, and she was in the crash with your dead parents seven years ago."

I blinked, shocked. _A sibling...? How? Why didn't I know? Why am I being told this now? Shouldn't they have tested for DNA years ago?_ Questions rapidly rushed through my brain, left unanswered. I anxiously began to speak again, "Why did you just find this out now?" was the question I decided on asking.

I had been born because of my mother's mistakes and was given up for adoption at a young age. I didn't know my parents that well. _Maybe Mom wanted to give kids another chance. Of course, with another man since she doesn't have my last name..._ I thought, shrugging.

"Its kind of hard to explain but we were doing a check on our documents and realized that years ago a mistake had been made in the DNA tests and we decided to check again. That's what we found..."

"Well, can I be her guardian? And what are her interests? I'd like to prepare an awesome room for her!"

"Of course! You'll receive the documents in a few days or so and then as soon as we receive them we'll send her by plane to Washington, Mr. Dalhberg. However, I do not know of her interests." He replied, telling me the adoption center's phone number so I could call and ask.

I grinned, saying goodbye and hanging up. I called the adoption center, receiving a brief summary of her interests. I hung up and I sat down, putting my headset on again. "Guys. I have a sister." Silence, then chaos.

"A what?!"  
"Since when?"  
"A sister?"  
"How?"

Rapidly firing questions filled my ears. "Guys," I began, "Calm down and allow me to explain..."

 _Time Skip_

"So, that's everything I know," I finished.

"So, does that mean we're going to be taking care of a child?" Mitch asked through Skype, to which I replied with a yes. We canceled all of our recording schedules for the next few days to prepare for her arrival. I, however, stayed in my office/bedroom for a few more minutes to record and upload a video explaining the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, back with another chapter here! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I don't have much to say so...feel free to favorite, follow, review. Without further ado, onto the story!**

 _Ally's POV_

 _Today's the day I get my freedom..._ I thought as I shoved another outfit into my suitcase. I also had an old laptop, a pair of earbuds, a couple more outfits, and my sketchpad to fit into the suitcase. Other than a couple outfits that the caretakers by each child every year, we get nothing. If we want something, they allow us to go out and mow lawns, babysit, shovel snow, and other stuff to earn our own money. They don't really like letting us do it other than once a month, so I usually had to sneak out to do it.

Then, once a month, we all go to Walmart and can buy stuff with our spare money. The caretakers are cranky on that day because everyone is wild. I got my laptop around three years ago on one of the shopping days. The rest of the money went towards clothing and a little bit from each job I took went towards other things.

In my free time, I either drew in my sketchpad, which I had several full sketchpads as well, or I'd watch YouTube. That's how I've survived, watching entertaining videos from YouTubers such as SkyDoesMinecraft, TheBajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and more! _And now its possible that my brother is Adam, AKA Sky. Or it could be a coincidence..._ I zoned out into daydream land as I shoved the last of my things into my suitcase, almost ready to leave for my plane.

 _Adam's POV_

"Guys! Get up!" I yelled down the hall. Then, I walked to each door, pounding on them to make sure everyone was awake. I knew they were probably angry, furious even, but they needed to be awake to go get Ally! We had her amazing room ready and I wanted to introduce her to everyone. _Who knows, she might even know who we are! That'd be crazy!_ I grinned, running down the stairs and hopping into the car. Of course, I ended up sitting in the car for like forty-five minutes before everyone was actually outside. No surprise. Finally, we drove off to the nearest airport to pick up Ally.

 _Time Skip, because nobody likes car rides._

I was now holding up a sheet of paper with "Ally Preece" written in my terrible handwriting with a sharpie. I called out, "Ally! Hello?" several times before a small girl walked up to us. Her eyes widened at the sight of us, and a look of reorganization crossed her face.

"S-Sky? A-And everyone in T-Team Crafted?" Her small, soft voice said. Either this was a random fan, or this was Ally.

"She does look like you, Adam," Ty said, shrugging. He then turned his attention back to the girl, "Is your name Ally?" The girl nodded. She seemed to be completely shocked, seeing that her brother was famous.

"I-I...Um...Nice to m-meet you, Sky?" She stuttered, grinning. _Please don't squeal._ I thought, which luckily she didn't. She then added onto her sentence, "And n-nice to meet y-you guys too..." She directed this part towards everyone else. They seemed amused by the fact that my sister was a fan of all of us. They all greeted her with a smile, introducing themselves even though she already knew them.

I took her suitcase from her, which seemed to make her relax a bit. "Ya know, you can call me Adam, right?" I said abruptly, smiling softly. She was so small, a child for sure. I already felt something, which I assumed was love for her, in a siblingish way. She nodded in response, saying nothing. I motioned for her to follow, along with everyone else. The guys started to follow, but she stood in place. She seemed still so shocked, as if she couldn't believe it. It was amusing, but it worried me as well. _What if we can't have a proper relationship as siblings? What if she gives out our personal info to other crazy fans?_ Questions swirled around in my mind. I frowned at those thoughts, then blinked. I was back in reality, and I again motioned for her to come. This time she did, following close behind as we headed to our car.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this short little chapter. I want to make these chapters longer, but it would feel odd to end it in certain places. That's why I've been trying to find good places to stop and make sure to at least make the chapters 500 words or so. Anyhow, I hope this is good enough for now and I'll try to update everyday until it is finished. Also, there will be major and minor plot changes from the original. If you read the original or plan to, they're really different.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Be sure to leave a review or favorite, and follow if you enjoyed!**

 **(By the way, technically this is the longest chapter so far counting the A/Ns and stuff. Its 894 words.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Its been a few days, sorry. Also, thanks for reading, but without further ado, onto the story!**

 _Ally's POV_

We arrived at a large house. Considering Adam was famous, I wasn't too surprised, but more shocked by the recent events. I was happy, but also confused. _Why did I never know about him being my brother? Why didn't I realize that we looked similar? How is this going to work?_ I pondered, asking myself silent questions and leaving them unanswered.

"C'mon, kiddo. I'll show you to your room," Adam said, a soft smile on his face. He opened the door and held it open for everyone. They all looked exhausted. I didn't blame them, for I was too. I hadn't slept on the several hour long plane trip because of all the noise and it was only 7:00 AM. Pretty much, I had been awake for around a day by now.

I followed Adam through the house, the other guys close behind. We went up a flight of stairs and eventually came to a room with a closed door. Adam opened it with a smile, and what I saw was amazing.

The walls were painted cyan, which was my favorite color. There was a twin-size bed on the opposite side of the room that had several white-cased pillows that looked comfortable to lay on. The blanket that was draped neatly over the bed was also cyan and a cute little teddy bear was rested against some of the pillows. On the left side of the room was a wooden desk with an expensive-looking desktop and a cyan mousepad, expensive gaming equipment, and even a cyan headset. On the right side of the room, there was a huge closet with tons of outfits. They all looked to be my size and ranged in all colors and from dresses to t-shirts, and from skirts to jeans. The floor was a dark, teal carpet. There was also a wooden dresser near the bed and a nightstand with a lamp with a cyan lamp shade. There was also a TV remote on the nightstand. Directly in front of the bed was a large flatscreen TV and a few game systems were on the floor. I ran over to the dresser, where the drawers were filled with art supplies, sketchpads, video games, and several other awesome things. There was even a drawer full of candy. My mouth dropped open in shock once I had soaked in everything in the room. I spun around to be met with grinning men.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked. The other boys nodded, curious for my answer as well. I didn't say anything, but instead ran and jumped onto Adam, wrapping my arms around him and almost causing him to fall. I proceeded to thank him over and over, wondering how he knew what I liked and why he obviously spent a ton of money on me. "You're welcome, kiddo," He said while I gasped for breath from spewing out thank you's. He held me tightly with a smile on his face.

"Y'know, kid, we all pitched in to do this for you, dude," Mitch said, smiling. He seemed pleased with himself.

"Thank you so much, all of you. This m-means so much t-to m-me..." I said, tears filling my eyes. I sniffled, continuing, "Nobody has e-ever done something so k-kind for me...I-I don't know what to s-say other than: W-Why? Why would you do this for a kid you hadn't even met yet? Why would you spend a few thousand dollars on me? Why do you even care? Why, why, why?!" Tears ran down my face. I was so happy. This was possibly the best day of my life. I was so elated, so happy, and so grateful.

"Listen, Ally. I only just met you today, and I already care about you. I did the moment I heard about you. I don't know how much you might've been through, I don't know the circumstances you were in, but I do know this: ...I love you," Adam whispered in my ear, stroking my hair. He put me down once I had calmed down a bit.

I hugged each of the guys and told them they should all go back to sleep. Adam stayed in the room with me, unpacking my stuff. I told him all about my life at the adoption center. I told him about the caretakers, how we lived, how little freedom I had, and even the abuse I endured. He seemed saddened, even shocked by what I said. He told me things would be much better now and that he'd make sure of it.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel like I'm putting so much more detail this time around. I'm proud of myself, I guess. Chapter 4 pretty much ended off where chapter 1 was in the old story, so its a lot better. I could probably do better though. I'm sorry that the chapters haven't even been over 1000 words each. I'm trying, but when I find a good end point, I use it. If you're curious, here are the stats so far. This includes A/N's and other stuff that isn't part of the actual story.**

 **Chapter 1: 714**

 **Chapter 2: 545**

 **Chapter 3: 894**

 **Chapter 4: 785**

 **Chapter 5: 895**

 **So yeah, pretty short. Sorry. Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Without further ado, onto the story!**

 _Ally's POV_

I really wanted to take a nap, but I knew it'd be impossible to sleep later that night if I did. I asked Adam if he could wake me up in a few hours, and he agreed to it.

"Around noon," he had said, "When lunch is ready."

I flopped onto the bed, pushing the covers down and then getting under them. I snuggled against the teddy bear and with a small smile on my face, I fell asleep.

 _Adam's POV + Time Skip_

I walked into Ally's room, flipping the light-switch to 'On.' I smiled, seeing how peaceful she looked. I walked over to the bed and gently shook her. She groaned softly, stirring.

Not even a second later, she bolted up, saying, "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll wake up on time next time. I'm so-" She cut her begging off when she finally realized where she was. She tilted her head down so I couldn't see her face, but that didn't stop me from seeing a tear fall onto the covers.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Don't cry." I tried to calm her, but me being inexperienced, I didn't really know what to say. "I don't really know what happened in that place, but I promise, you're _never_ going back. You're staying here, safe and sound. I promise," I continued to try and make her feel better.

She looked up as I said that, sniffling, "Y-You promise?" She asked, of which I replied with a simple nod. She then continued to say, "I-I...Adam...I-I was a-abused there...And i-if we didn't wake up o-on time...They'd always h-hit us. They'd y-yell, they'd scream. It was so t-terrible..."

I watched the tears roll down her face, unsure of what to say. That's when she pulled me into a hug, of which I returned with a soft smile. She mumbled a muffled "I love you" into my shirt, which was now wet with tears.

"I love you too, kid...And I promise, that things are different now," I whispered into her ear, then pulled away from the hug. I took her hand and pulled her off the bed, then dropped her small hand from my grasp. I smiled, waiting until she was calmed down and then we both went downstairs. There, breakfast was ready.

 _Ally's POV_

"Are you serious? Pancakes?" I yelled at the sight of the flat, brown circles.

"What? You don't like them?" Ty asked, raising his eyebrows in silent confusion. His face pretty much said "Who doesn't like pancakes?"

"No, I _LOVE_ them!" I grinned, running to take a chair beside of Ty. Jason was on the other side of him, followed by Jerome, Mitch, Ian, and Quentin. Beside me, Adam now sat. I poured a lot of syrup onto my pancakes, when it was suddenly taken out of my hands. I looked up, seeing it was Adam.

"You're going to give yourself diabetes, child. Geez." He laughed as he said those words. I gave him a pouty face and took it back, pouring even more syrup onto my pancakes. Adam rolled his eyes, and when I finally finished dousing my pancakes with syrup, I went to soak his with syrup too. "Woah, kiddo. That's too much! Put it down! JASON, I DON'T WANT DIABETES!" Jason just shook his head in response, letting my antics continue. "TY? HELP! THE DIABETIC CHILD IS FILLING MY PLATE WITH DIABETES JUICE!" By now, everyone was laughing. He had even more syrup on his than mine, and the syrup container was empty. Luckily, everyone already had their syrup poured and were already eating. With an exaggerated sigh, Adam began to eat his. I knew that living with Team Crafted was definitely going to be an interesting experience.

 **A/N: Hi guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, be sure to follow the story for future chapters and leave a favorite to show your enjoyment! Feel free to let me know what you think with a review as well. You don't have to do any of this, but it makes me really happy! Thanks for reading! Also, what should I call you guys? Right now, I call you guys "guys" because I just do, dunno why. Well, anyways, I'll stop rambling now. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a weak. I currently am also writing an Undertale story and am preparing to rewrite what I wrote so far on two stories I've started on Wattpad under the same username as here. Next week is also the last week of school, and although there isn't any more work to be done in school, I've been stressed out. I don't know if I will have classes with my friends next year. I already had to deal with that so many times and I can't do that again. I can't keep making new friends to talk to in my new classes every year. Also, I won't see any of them until August...I'm really upset over that, mostly over my best friend because she has helped me through a lot.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop rambling about my life, you guys don't want to hear my problems, I know. Sorry. Without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Word Count: 1019, including the author's notes.**

 _Ally's POV_

"Ally!" I heard someone calling my name from somewhere in the house. _Probably downstairs, wanting me for something._ I thought as I stood up, putting my new phone, which was extremely expensive, that Adam had bought me. I tried to tell him to stop getting me stuff, but he told me that I deserved to live a happy life. I finally gave in and accepted that he'd spend money on me. I sprinted down the stairs, just like most children would do.

"There you are!" Adam said, sitting on the couch beside Ty and Jason. _Hanging out with his two favorite Team Crafted members, huh?_ I thought. I then smiled at him for a reason that I didn't really know.

"Anyways," Ty began, "We wanted to make a 'proposal' to you," he said, trying to sound important, or that's what I thought he was doing. I wasn't psychic though.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied, smiling slightly. I was getting kind of excited.

"Well," Adam grinned like a child, "We wanted to know if you wanted to start a channel, record with us and such...?" At those words, I squealed.

"Y-You...R-Really want me to r-record with y-you?" I asked quietly, my gaze turning towards the floor, followed by my head falling slightly with my sudden shy manner. The three of them nodded, and my shyness faded into more of a fangirl mood. I jumped, pumping my fist into the air with both happiness, excitement, and triumph. _I never thought I'd be doing anything like this..._ I thought.

 _Time Skip_

"What's up guys, its AllyTheGamer here, and today on my very first video, I'm here with my brother, Adam," I began the intro. Adam had allowed me to do the intro, to my delight.

"Hey," Adam said simply.

"The Fluffy,"

Jerome slurped, causing me to giggle.

"The Fish,"

"I'm not a fish! I'm a mudkip!" Quentin complained.

"Ty,"

"Hey guys," He said.

"Mitch,"

"Hey doods!"

"Jason,"

"Hi guys,"

"And the Derp! That's the whole group!"

"But Derp isn't even here right now!" Ian said with a chuckle, "And also, you and Adam are pretty similar, aren'tcha?"

I shrugged, but then realized they couldn't see me, "Yup, anyways, today we're all playing a round of-"

"THE HUNGER DEANS!" Mitch interrupted. "AND ITS STARTING!" _I bet the fans in the lobby with all of us are dieing inside._ I thought, as the counter reached zero and everyone was released to run to the middle.

"ALLY! FOLLOW ME!" Adam said as I closed my chest, having only got a few carrots and a stone axe.

"Sure!" I replied with a small giggle, excited to play with all of my past idols, and now friends. "Oh and I have an axe so you better watch out!" I winked at the screen, laughing softly, even though they couldn't see.

"Oh no! She's got an axe! JASON I'M STARTLED!" Adam said, screeching with the last part. I continued giggling, chasing after Adam, amazed by the high speed play on this new computer.

I could practically see Jason rolling his eyes as he stated, "I'm not helping you. You shouldn't have asked her to follow you. This is a solo game, remember?"

I giggled, trying to sound somewhat evil, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Adam still screeched into his mic, much to my dismay. "MY EARS!" I shouted. Adam laughed loudly, and I could even hear it a bit through the walls. My mic didn't pick it up though.

In the end, recording with the guys was not only a success, but it was a lot of fun. _And to think I'm going to be doing this everyday..._

 _Time Skip_

"Y'know, Ally," Adam began, still having food in his mouth. We were sitting at the the table, eating dinner. I giggled at his ridiculously terrible manners, but still listened, "You're going to be starting school on Monday here. Also, you're going to have to start a recording schedule. How about a video a day, even if it is solo. Maybe on weekends you can do more, but you do have to work hard in school as well."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, bro." I smiled softly, "Besides, I've had way more responsibilities at the orphanage, doing chores, homework, _and_ school. And trust me, I had barely _any_ free time. This'll be a piece of cake for me."

Adam responded with a nod and a smile, "Okay, little sis." My head dipped down as I felt bashful when he called me 'sis.' He wasn't even reluctant to say such things to me. He really did care. Knowing this, I smiled.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a favorite, review, or even follow the story if you're enjoying it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important A/N: Hey guys, clalexander here. I just wanted to ask that you guys please tell me if you actually like this story. I don't want to have to stress myself out over updating 4 different stories too much. I'm currently writing 2, and rewriting my progress on the other 2. As mentioned before, most of my stories can be found on my wattpad under this username as well if you're interested. I don't publish all of my fanfictions on wattpad though, so they are here. That's for if you're interested though. Anyways, other than the views, I have no way of knowing if this is being enjoyed, and if it isn't, I want to put priority over my other stories. I currently have put priority over this one because of the follow on it. My Undertale story has no follows and my two stories on wattpad don't have much feedback. Please, just let me know. I want to know if I'm doing well.**

 **Please note that I'm not begging for favorites or follows, a review is fine. I'd appreciate it though. I just want to put priority over the 2 rewrites so I can continue those stories' plots soon. School ends this Friday, 5/20/16, so I'll have more time then to write, but I won't be updating everyday, still. Anyways, without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Word Count: 1366 (Remember, it includes everything such as the author's notes and such. So, yeah, this one is long because of the author's notes.)**

 _Ally's POV_

Today was my first day at my new school, where I'd know absolutely nobody. I agreed to not tell anyone about who I lived with. Besides, I hadn't wanted too anyways since it'd only cause trouble. Not only could it result in potential stalkers, but it could also get me fake friends that just wanted to meet Team Crafted.

My palms were sweaty. I wasn't sure if I'd make any friends. I opened the door slowly, then walked into the classroom. I observed the classroom.

"This is our new student, Ally," the teacher, known as Mrs. Thompson, said after the class chattering had stopped. "Have a seat in any empty seat, Miss Preece."

I shakily walked over to a seat in between some guy and some girl. They appeared to be friendly, but I couldn't be sure yet.

"Hi there! I'm Anya!" The girl beside me smiled as she spoke. _Seems nice enough._

"I guess I don't have to introduce myself, but I'm Ally," I said, laughing slightly.

"Hey, dude. The name's Bryce," The boy beside me said with a slight smile.

"Well its nice to meet you both!" I exclaimed, smiling. Both of them seemed friendly enough, and Bryce was kind of cute. He had soft blue eyes and simple-styled light brown hair that was simply combed towards the right side of his head. The girl, Anya, had bright green eyes that suited her bubbly personality and long dark brown hair pulled into a pony-tail.

I turned back towards the teacher for the lesson. Not too long after that, we went to second, then third hour, and finally lunch, where I sat with my two new friends. _What was I worried about? I'm fine._ I thought as I began eating my lunch. It was actually decent compared to my old school's lunches.

Before I knew it, the school day was over and I had to say goodbye to my friends. Adam picked me up and drove me home.

 **A/N: There will be more about school later. Hopefully, anyways. Tell me if you guys would rather have more school life or home life.**

Once we arrived at the house and Adam had finished questioning me about my day, we walked through the door together and ate dinner. It was pizza from Pizza Hut, because the boys weren't going to cook every single day. I didn't mind though, pizza was great!

Suddenly, out of what seemed to be nowhere, a pepperoni smacked my cheek, the grease keeping it stuck to my face. I look at everyone at the table, and once I figured out that it was Mitch had flung it, I prepared a plan.

With an evil grin, I stated, "Mitch, you're on." My grin widened as I prepared my ammo and fired it at him.

"Jerome! Fight the evil pizza beast with me!" Mitch shouted, fling my ammo back at me. The other's at the table at first were sitting, dumbfounded, but eventually everyone joined in.

Stuffing the last of my pizza into my mouth, having removed all the pepperonis from it and collected the ones flung at me, I sprinted into the living room. "You can't get away with this, Mitch!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs, having remembered seeing a pile of Nerf guns in Adam's room the other day.

My grin spread, probably looking devilish. I grabbed the biggest gun in the pile and loaded it with ammo, I sprinted out of Adam's room. I almost collided with Adam, but put my finger to my mouth, then motioned to his room, signaling that he get himself one.

Jerome ran up the stairs, Mitch following close behind. I threw the pepperonis at them with the gun behind my back. Adam rushed out of his room, firing quickly at the two. I laughed evilly, doing the same until my ammo was gone. Sadly, the two made it to Adam's room and soon emerged, holding their own guns.

Eventually, everything calmed down and we cleaned up all of the mess we had made. We all retreated to our rooms to record a video.

"What's up guys, AllyTheGamer here! And today, we're playing Hide and Seek! I'm here today with Adam," I began the intro, and it was pretty much the same as the other videos I had made.

"Dude, what's with this flower pot jumping over and over? Its going to ruin my cover!" Quentin complained.

"But your a fish so you stand out anyways," Ian pointed out, laughing at Quentin's usual reaction to being called a fish.

 _Time Skip_

After the recording session, I began my homework. It wasn't really anything hard, so I finished quickly.

Right as I was putting my stuff away, Adam walked into the room, motioning towards the bed, implying it was time for me to sleep.

I nodded, then spoke, "Hey, Adam?" He hummed in response, so I continued, "Thanks for taking me in. And thanks for being the best brother I could ask for."

He seemed caught off guard, but quickly gained his composure again, "Aw, its nothing. Don't mention it, kiddo." He smiled at me. I climbed into my bed and he pulled the covers over me, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Ally. G'night and sweet dreams." He said softly.

"Good night, Adam." I paused for a moment, then reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I whispered in his ear, "I love you too." I smiled, then let go and let my head fall back onto my pillow. He smiled softly, walking out of my room then closing the door slowly, as to not make too much noise. _Thank you so much for saving me from that horrible place._ I silently thanked him again as I drifted off to sleep, consumed by darkness.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems to be of less quality than the rest of them or if there isn't as much detail. I am kind of having a bit of writer's block for this one, so its sort of a filler. I still have idea though, but I want to lead up to them, rather than say "Time skip till 2 weeks later" or something. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, leave a review, favorite, or even a follow. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know that its been a few days, but guess what? I'm finally free from school, for around 3 months too! I will probably be finished with this story by the end of summer, but if not, then I guess I'm writing more than I thought I would. As you guys should know if you've read past A/N's, I also have another story I'm working on, plus 2 others that I'm rewriting, so that's a big reason for slower than hoped for updates. I'll try and update within 3 days of the last update, but please don't freak out if I don't. Also, feel free to check out my other stories, both on here and on wattpad under the same username, clalexander. Also, my older stories are TERRIBLE, so be warned! Also, (i've said also like 30 times, I know...) thanks for 350+ reads! It means a lot to me. Feel free to review, favorite, and follow. It makes my day! Anyways...Without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Word Count: 1182 (as said before, it includes EVERYTHING in the chapter, not just actual story)**

 _Ally's POV_

I sat in the classroom, wishing that Summer would hurry up and arrive. School wasn't terrible, but it was exhausting. I never hated it though. I sighed, knowing that it was only early Spring and that I'd be going to school for almost two months.

"Ally? Its time for lunch, come on!" Anya exclaimed impatiently while waving her hand in front of my face. Bryce stood beside her, waiting somewhat patiently.

"Oh, um, sorry...I zoned out..." I mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. It was not really necessary to say that, because it was obvious that my mind was somewhere else at the time, but then again, I always said unnecessary things.

 _How did I not hear the bell ring for lunch? Oh well..._ I thought as Anya grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the cafeteria. Bryce was following close behind, probably shaking his head at Anya's lack of patience. Once we got to the front of the line, there were two choices: burgers and hot dogs. I hadn't had either one of them in an extremely long time, as the only time I got good food back at the orphanage was when I bought it myself. I tried to go out to eat at least once a month, but often couldn't even do that. It was sad how poorly we had been fed. Not only was the food cheap at both the orphanage and at school, but it was in small proportions that seemed to be only fit for a toddler. Of course, anyone could survive off of three smalls a day, but that didn't change the fact that I was always hungry even after meals.

After deciding on the hamburger, I also received some fries, an apple, and a small eight ounce milk bottle. It still wasn't a correctly sized meal, but it was bigger and tastier than what I was used to.

"Hey, Al?" Anya began, tapping my shoulder. I nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for what she was going to say to me. Her lips widened into a grin as she continued to speak, "I was thinking earlier that you might be able to come over to my house soon, possibly Friday, if your parents are okay with it..." She seemed excited. When she said the word 'parents' I frowned, knowing that I didn't have a mother or father in my life.

I nodded, though I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed to go. I then shrugged, saying, "I'll ask my parents about it." I forced myself to smile, even though inside, I felt like crying again. She seemed confused, probably having seen my true feelings in my eyes. The usual bright eyes I had were probably gone as I sat there, wishing my parents were still alive. Even though I had been small when they were killed in the crash, they were still my parents, and I still loved them. Sometimes I wished that I could forget about them, but I knew that it was impossible to forget such wonderful parents.

We kept talking for awhile, but I didn't contribute much to the conversation. After all, I was still thinking about what life could've been like if they never died. But then again, I might not have met Adam or his friends. _Mom probably would've introduced me to Adam eventually...But maybe not..._

 _Time Skip_

With a small sigh, I walked down the entrance stairs, lazily sliding my hand down the railing. Adam wasn't picking me up today, so I was walking home. He had to record with some of the others. I stared down at the ground, walking without thought in what I thought was the general direction of their house.

Eventually, I looked up, only to see that I was on a completely empty street that had an eerie feel to it. _This isn't home at all, is it?_ I started to pull out my phone to call Adam. I had been walking for around fifteen minutes now. Before I could press call on my phone, a large hand clasped over my mouth. Another hand took my phone from my grasp, probably putting it in his or her pocket. I tried to scream for help, but it was muffled. The hand then snaked around my waist while they pressed tape over my mouth with their other hand. As I was lifted and thrown over what I now knew was a man's shoulder, I heard distant calls of my name. I recognized the voice as Bryce's. _Oh yeah, he had told me that he was going to meet up with me to walk me home. He needed to finish something..._ Hearing his calls, I screamed into the tape as loud as I possibly could.

"Shut up, girl!" The man hissed. He began to break into a run when he heard Bryce's calls nearing. I screamed again into the tape, fearing for the worst. My eyes were wide with fear. _What if he doesn't find me?_ "I said, shut up!" He said through clenched teeth, gritting them together in frustration. He raised one of his hands, probably about to hit me on the head to make me stay silent. I screamed one more time before his fist slammed into my head. The last thing I heard were nearby shoes clicking against the concrete. _Bryce._ I thought before darkness took over.

 **A/N: Muahahaha! A cliffhanger! Yeah, I know, you probably hate me now. Suspense is good though! What will happen next, on the next episode, no chapter, of Dragon Ball Z, I mean My Brother is Famous? Tune in next time to find out the answers to your questions! Will Ally be okay? Will Bryce suffer a similar fate to Ally?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter today, which I hope you guys enjoy. I don't really have anything to say other than feel free to leave feedback in the form of a review, favorite, or even a follow if you'd like. Without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Word Count: 933**

 _Ally's POV_

I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes because I felt myself being carried, and was curious to who it was. I didn't expect to see Bryce carrying me, but he was. His face had beads of sweat rolling down from me. Of course he was tired! He's only a 7th grader! _Wait a second...How did he get rid of the kidnapper guy?_ I thought, raising my eyebrows.

Bryce looked down at me, and then when he noticed I was awake, he said, "Good, you're awake. Can you walk? I mean, you should be able to, unless you're dizzy or something...Heh..." He put me down, probably feeling awkward because of his ridiculous social skills at the moment. He had been just carrying me, a girl, so I didn't really blame him for being nervous.

I was a little dizzy, and my head really hurt, but I was okay. "How long was I out?" I asked, curious about how long he was carrying me.

"Well, when that guy knocked you out, he didn't expect me to come slamming down on his head with my fist, right? After that, I picked you up and started walking towards your house, just like we had planned to in the first place. You never told me the exact address, but we're almost to your street. Its been around 25 minutes, longer than it would've taken if I hadn't been carrying you. Oops, I'm rambling aren't I?" He laughed at himself.

"You're fine. I was going to ask you about those things anyways," I smiled softly, trying to reassure him. "Don't worry about it," I told him, getting a simple nod as a reply.

Eventually, we arrived at the large house that I called home, where all the guys were standing outside. "Ally!" They all screamed in unison, running to give me a hug. I gave Bryce a look that both said "Thank you" and "You can go now."

"We were so worried! You're late!" Adam said, practically squeezing me to death. I coughed, and he loosened his grip. I decided to tell them all about what had happened.

"You were almost kidnapped, then..." Adam sighed, relieved that I hadn't actually been kidnapped. "Thank God, you're okay." He smiled.

"We also have a surprise for you, kiddo." Ty grinned as he spoke, motioning towards the house, signalling for me to follow him. When we got through the door, he motioned to the laptop sitting on the couch. I walked over to it, and seeing it was my channel, I was confused.

"What about it?" I asked. "Its just my-" I cut myself off when I noticed the subscriber count on the top right corner. It was over three million already. I squealed, "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE SO MANY FANS NOW!" I ran up to Ty and hugged him, then backed away when I realized what I did. "Sorry, I'm excited."

"Its okay," he said, laughing, "We're your brothers too, not by blood but close enough." He smiled softly.

"I guess you're right," I replied, also smiling.

 _Time Skip_

I was now concentrating on doing my homework. I had already eaten dinner and it was 7:00 PM now. I couldn't really get any work done because all of the guys were screaming and yelling constantly.

It sounded like they were having a Nerf war, so I grabbed the large gun that I had left in my room from last time. I loaded it and sneaked out of my room. The hallway was empty, to my surprise. I smirked when I heard what sounded like Adam screaming, "JASON, I'M STARTLED!" It had came from downstairs, so I assumed that somehow everyone ended up running into each other downstairs.

I rushed down the stairs, peering around the wall. Just then, literally everyone in the house ran into the room, all chasing each other. I went into turbo mode and used all of my bullets. Once I was done, everyone had been shot a least once and they were all gawking at me like I was crazy.

"Sup," was the one word I uttered as I ran back up the stairs to get more ammo. I could hear their heavy footsteps close behind me. I sprinted back into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. "JASON, I'M STARTLED!" I shouted at the door, copying Adam.

"WELL, DON'T BE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Mitch shouted from the other side.

"But I'm not even a man in the first place..." I said, giggling afterwards.

"Who cares?" Jerome growled playfully.

The rest of the night was a lot of fun. Eventually, I did get my homework done and even got a video recorded. I barely got it edited before uploading it just as Adam toold me to go to bed. I slept happily, knowing that not only was I safe, but I had also enjoyed myself.

 **A/N: That's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm kind of running out of ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that haven't updated in like 8 days. You see, I've had company over and stuff so I didn't have much time to write at all. I'm so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you did, be sure to leave a review, favorite, or even a follow. It makes my day! Without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Word Count: 729**

 _Ally's POV_

I sat silently in my classroom, staring intently at the wall and recalling the previous events. I pondered over them, thinking to myself. _Its insane. I'm actually safe. Its still hard to believe..._

The bell rang through out every room in the school, signaling that it was time to go to lunch. _Finally._ I thought. I smiled slightly, putting my things away and heading down the hall with the other children. Beside me were my two friends. Bryce was currently retelling our story for the twenty-seventh time to Anya, who still couldn't believe it.

We sat at our usual table and started to eat. Jumbled conversations from all over the cafeteria filled my ears, of which few words could be made out. Only the nearest conversations were possible to understand.

"I still can't believe what happened. What about you, Ally?" Bryce asked, giving me a chance to be a part of the conversation he and Anya were having.

I shrugged, "Same here. You're just a kid but you took down that guy. I guess we're both pretty lucky, huh?" I answered, chuckling slightly afterwards. Bryce nodded, then went back to talking with Anya. I sighed, pouting slightly, and when he noticed he allowed me to join in the conversation as well.

 _Time Skip_

As I was about to walk out the school doors and get into Adam's car, Bryce ran up to me, panting. He leaned frontwards, trying to catch his breath.

"W-Wait..." He gasped. After he caught his breath, he continued, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." His face reddened slightly and his voice trailed off. I hummed in acknowledgement, looking into his eyes.

"Go on," I prompted with a smile. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say, and for some reason that made me happy.

"I-I like y-you!" He sputtered, his cheeks flushing. My face also grew hot, and though I knew he was going to say something along the lines of that, it seemed that I wasn't mentally prepared after all.

 _Do I like him?_ I thought for a long moment, looking down at the floor. I lifted my head back up, "I...think that I like you too," I told him, dipping my head back down. My face was most likely as red as a tomato.

"You're cute when you blush," he stated, causing me to blush more. He then continued, "We should date. Will you date me?" He asked, all of his nervousness and embarrassment hidden behind his now non-shaky voice. I could still see his red-tinted cheeks though.

"I-I...okay," I replied, my face still hotter than a volcano. He pumped his fist into the air, pulling me into a tight hug afterwards. I gasped, shocked by his sudden actions. After the shock went away, I slowly wrapped my arms around him as well.

"See you tomorrow, Ally!" He exclaimed after pulling away, excitement evident in his eyes. He ran the other way, probably to get his things. His light brown bangs that weren't combed to the side anymore swooshed as he ran. I smiled softly, then turned on my heel and walked out the door.

I told Adam about my day as we drove home, me with butterflies flying around in my stomach.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but like I said before, I'm running out of ideas. I know you'd expect more after such a long wait, but I'm really sorry. If you have any ideas, leave a review or PM me. I've been thinking really hard and trying my best. Also, I'll probably be putting in some drama with Ally and Bryce later and maybe some over-protective Adam in too. We'll see! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Its so hard to keep up with all my stories, of which 2 i've been neglecting for weeks! Of course, I'm not blaming this story or anything, but I just wanted to warn you guys that updates might be slower than expected. Anyways, onto the story and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Word Count: 745**

 _Ally's POV_

"Ally!" I heard a male voice call from behind me as I walked into the cafeteria. It was another day at school, but this time things were different. Bryce was running towards me. When he reached me, he placed his hand in mine and we walked into the cafeteria together. This left me as a flustered, blushing mess, as this was my first relationship. I had never even had anything romantic happen to me, and I didn't understand it that well anyways.

Bryce and I ate lunch together. Before we went to our separate classes, he pecked me on the cheek, once again leaving me blushing.

 _Time Skip_

By the end of the day, I had probably blushed at least ten times. I just didn't know how to do the whole "romance" thing and didn't know how to react like a normal human being either.

Bryce made the mistake of walking me to Adam's car, _holding_ my hand. Of course, Adam questioned it the entire car ride home. Though, I tried to insist that we were only friends, Adam wouldn't believe it.

"This brother doesn't want his sister dating anybody," He stated sternly. I decided to stop arguing, and though it was a lie, I told him that I'd break up with Bryce.

At dinner, Adam kept telling everyone about Bryce. Eventually, tired of it, I left most of my food on my plate and went upstairs to record a video and finish my homework. Luckily, none of the guys bothered me and I had the chance to cool down.

The next day was Saturday, so I stayed in my room, recording a few videos and working on the essay that wasn't due until Monday, just to have an excuse to stay in my room and not be bothered. Adam had really made me angry, and because of that, I didn't want to even see his face. When I was finished, I flopped onto my bed and stared at the wall.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Ally?" It was Adam. "You haven't even eaten since yesterday. Its past noon."

"Go away." I groaned, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Ally," I heard his voice grow stern, "Open the door."

"Nope," I replied, staying silent afterwards. Adam kept trying to make me come out and eventually had all the guys at my door, but I ignored them.

Finally, I heard a sigh, then, "Fine. There's a snack outside of your door." When I heard his shuffling footsteps fade away, I stood up and opened my bedroom door. Not only wasn't there a snack, but I was forcibly picked up against my will by Mitch and Jerome.

"Put me down!" I said, kicking and squirming, yet to no avail. Finally, I sighed as I was sat at the kitchen table. Mitch and Jerome stood as guards and in front of me was a ham and cheese sandwich and some potato chips. I sighed and started eating slowly, not really in the mood.

Eventually, Adam came into the kitchen and sat down. He didn't say anything for awhile, then abruptly, he said, "Sorry. I was overprotective, wasn't I?" I nodded. "I'm really sorry. You can keep dating him, but nothing crazy, okay?" I nodded again. He stood up and walked off. I thought he had left the kitchen, but instead he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I love you, Ally. I really do, ya know?"

"I love you too, Adam," I replied, sighing. My face softened into a smile and I reached behind me, partially wrapping my arms around Adam. _I guess we've made up now, haven't we?_ I thought.

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapter is pretty short. I'm running out of ideas, but I'm really trying. If you have any ideas, let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a favorite, review or follow if you did. It makes my day! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry that it is late! Also, I feel like I'm not that good at writing sister/brother relationships since all my brother usually does is argue with me and tease me. Also, if you guys have any specific scenarios or ideas you'd like to see in the story, feel free to let me know! Anyways, without further ado, onto the story.**

 **Word Count: 639**

 _ **VERY IMPORTANT EDIT: I DO NOT KNOW IF I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! I AM SORRY, BUT I HAVE LOST INTEREST. IF I UPDATE AGAIN, THEN IF YOU'RE FOLLOWING THIS STORY, YOU'LL KNOW I UPDATED, BUT UNTIL THEN, GOODBYE.**_

 _Ally's POV_

The next day was Sunday. Adam and I had made up yesterday, so things were okay. Bryce and I had texted a little bit since yesterday, but not much. After all, twelve year olds didn't really didn't do a whole lot in a relationship, which wasn't surprising.

"Ally!" I heard someone shouting from outside my bedroom door. It sounded like Ian.

"What is it?" I replied, curious about what he was going to say.

"We're all about to go downstairs and have a game day in the gameroom, wanna join us?" He answered excitedly.

I jumped up off the bed and opened the door, accidentally hitting Ian in the face. "HECK YEAH, I'M PLAYING!" I shouted before apologizing for hitting him with my door. He grinned and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the stairs and to the gameroom.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Mitch shouted, pumping his fist into the air. A chorus of agreements filled the room and we started off playing Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U.

I chose Baby Peach as my character, because I thought she was kind of adorable, though I didn't admit that. It sounded too embarrassing. I chose the stroller as my 'kart' and we started the race on the Rainbow Road map. I watched the screen, the text displaying, "3...2...1...GO!"

I immediately started driving and crashed into Mitch, who was playing as Mario. I knocked him off the track and it took a few seconds for him to respawn. I made a weird "victory noise" that kind of sounded like an elephant and soon was close behind Jerome, who was playing as Luigi.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said excitedly, a grin spread on his face from ear to ear.

"Oh, yes I do!" I replied, passing him and getting into first place just as we crossed to the next lap. I drove through one of the mystery boxes and got a triple mushroom power up. I carefully used them, avoiding falling off. When I used the last one, the speed boost it gave made me speed up so much that I drove off the edge.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted as I watched someone with a bullet bill pass me along with Jerome following close behind them. It was Mitch. By the time I respawned, I was already in third.

Eventually, I caught up and crossed the finish line for the third lap, finishing the race as the first place winner.

"How are you so good at this?" Mitch asked, wide-eyed.

"A friend of mine at the orphanage may or may not have spent all of his money that he earned on a Wii U and a few video games. Also, I watched people play on YouTube," I replied, smirking.

 **A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, I know its barely even capable of being called a chapter. If this were a novel, it'd be way too short to be a chapter. I'm so sorry guys but I just don't have many ideas. I might include some more competitive gameplay in the next chapter, since that's the only thing I can actually think of ideas for. I'll be thinking about this story and trying to make some ideas!**


End file.
